Indespensible
by SweetLadyProcastination
Summary: Dr. Kearns makes Dr. Warthrop an offer that makes him ponder the nature of his and Will Henry's relationship. This new obsession leads to a visit in the night time. This is a WarthropxWillHenry. I pray to god Rick Yancey never finds this.


"I can see now why you've taken on your charge Pellinore." John Kearns said to Dr. Warthrop as they stood outside the House waiting for Will Henry and the hired man to finish loading up the coach with the things from the house. "And after careful observation I find that I wouldn't mind taking on an apprentice myself."

He finished lighting a cigar and looked up at Warthrop with a gleam in his eyes. "That Will Henry of yours is a fine boy. I think I would find him quite useful."

After a brief pause in which Dr. Warthrop eyes Kearns suspiciously, taking in his smug smile, his smooth blonde hair and his stiff fashionable clothes, he spoke.

"What are you implying Kearns?" Warthrop responded with the slightest hint of a scowl in his voice. After completing the Anthropophagi affair, he was quite ready for this devious charlatan to be away from his house and out of New England.

A small grin grew upon John Kearns boyishly handsome face.

"He has extraordinarily soft skin and a very pretty mouth." Kearns said thoughtfully as he removed the cigar from his mouth and reached into his left inner breast pocket to produce a thick wad of bills, all one hundred dollar bills from what Dr. Warthrop could see.

"I would be able to compensate you for your loss, but we both know that you're not exactly fit to keep a child anyway Pellinore.I have several dozen of these stored in my trunk and cases. I can pay whatever price you require if you let the boy come with me."

Dr. Kearns spoke in a flat voice, with only the glint in his eye expressing the joy he felt at the discomfort he was causing Dr. Warthrop. "I will also consent to send you all the corpses of the specimens I execute after I have finished examining them."

Dr. Warthrop scrutinized Kearns for a long moment, his face showing a look of mild disgust and anger. His dark eyes were shining hard.

"I do not like to think of your meaning behind this proposition Kearns, but Will Henry is not for sale." Warthrop responded in a firm tone. "He is indispensible to me and will remain here, at my side."

Dr. Kearns looked away, sighed dramatically and replaced the wad of money in his pocket as Will Henry and the hired man emerged from the doorway entrance carrying the last of the luggage from the upstairs chambers.

"It's really a shame Pellinore, I believe I would have enjoyed Will Henry's company on the long cold ride home." He stole a glance at Will who did not look at Kearns but turned slightly pink at the mention of his name, hiding his face as best he could beneath his hat and hair as he loaded the last of Dr. Kearns things.

"As it is, I wish you and Will Henry all the best until we meet again." Kearns said while mounting the steps to the open carriage.

"It is my dearest wish John Kearns, that we shall never meet again in this world." Dr. Warthrop responded clearly and dryly.

"Farewell dearest friends." Kearns replied as sweetly as possible while waving from the window of the coach as it pulled away.

Dr. Warthrop and Will Henry stood side by side and watched the carriage as it pulled away down the lane and out of sight. Warthrop was already lost in his thoughts, pondering what Kearns meant by the sudden and strange proposition to take Will Henry away with him. Without knowing how long he really stood there, he noticed that Will was also standing very still watching the place where the carriage had driven away.

"Snap to Will Henry, Now that we are free of our abominable company, I would very much like some tea." Dr. Warthrop exclaimed as he turned and entered the house. His abrupt breaking of the quiet moment startled Will who ran after him into the house and went busily about fixing the Doctors tea.

Later that night Dr. Warthrop sat in the library, a book open on his lap pondering what Dr. Kearns had said. He stared into the fire, his eyes distant, trying to make sense of why Dr. Kearns would want to take Will Henry with him. It kept his mind racing and left a sick feeling in his stomach.

He was certain of one thing at least, Kearns desire to take Will Henry had much less to do with his actual want of an assistant and much more to do with taking the one person Dr. Warthrop cared about, the only thing that kept him grounded to the earth and not racing headlong into hell just to see what demons he could find there. Dr. Kearns wanted to take that which made him human. He knew that Kearns would have eventually disposed of Will Henry whenever he tired of him. All of this made sense to Dr. Warthrop for it coincided with Kearns nature. But his other comments, about Will Henry's skin and mouth, didn't mean anything to Dr. Warthrop. Yet he knew that there must be something behind them. He sat for a long time, long after Will Henry had retired to bed, trying to decipher Kearns meaning. He was obsessively angry that Kearns would dare try to take Will Henry from him, and he sat very still as he let his confusion and fury consume him. As he stared into the slowly dying fire his brain descended into a meditative state of wakeful dreaming. He thought of many things while his mind felt almost serene. At approximately three o'clock in the morning Warthrop woke from his wide eyed slumber, startling himself and upsetting the tea tray to his left and dumping the book from his lap. By this point the fire had entirely burnt out and he was engulfed totally in darkness. The room was cold as he spoke into it aloud, "Kearns wanted Will Henry in order to….entertain himself….in an adult manner." He whispered the thought to himself and knew each word to be true. After his brief statement he closed his bloodshot eyes and shivered. Being attracted to a child was positively…..demonic, but this thought only led to an understanding in Warthrops mind. Kearns was perhaps the most inhuman person he had ever known. While his eyes remained closed Warthrop couldn't help but play the scenario in his mind, Will Henry being taken away in that old black carriage with Kearns, the older mans well manicured and large hands touching the boys face. He could dimly see Will Henry kneeling before Kearns looking scared as one of those hands reached around to grasp the back of his neck. He could see Will Henry being forced to…..

No! It was too much for the Doctor, quickly he rose from his seat by the fire and he began pacing back and forth. His brain became consumed with thoughts of malice toward Kearns, as well as his undeniable drive to protect Will Henry and keep Kearns away from him forever. He also pondered the meaning of wanting to be sexually active with a child. How does one come to that place in life? Where did the idea originate? And of all the people in the world why would Dr. Kearns choose Will Henry? Dr. Warthrop did not sleep at all that night. He took to pacing about the house and contemplating all of these things and more. His thoughts became layers and layers of darkness, swirling about in his head, consuming him with unruly images of Kearns and his assistant, and all the other men who disgraced young boys before him. Warthrop did not stop his maddening focus on these disturbing thoughts that night or any of the nights following that week. During the daytime he was able to resume his normal activities, hardly looking at or speaking to Will Henry as he descended further into his own intolerable thoughts. Will Henry found his masters quiet solitude to be restful, though he did worry a bit for him as his eyes grew darker and his frame leaner from lack of healthy habits such as eating and a pursual of normal hygiene. Warthrop thought to himself day and night, over and over about how Kearns could even consider to take Will Henry away from him. How could he even dream of taking the boy so indispensable to him? The thoughts enraged him and kept his mind in a fervent state.

After over a week of this ascetic and obsessive lifestyle, Warthrop was once again sitting in his chair and staring into a dying fire. He had thought every single thought that could possibly be associated with the context of the subject surrounding Kearns, Will Henry and himself almost a thousand times over. He finally seemed to be drifting off into an unconscious slumber caused by days and days without sleep, when his deliriously exhausted brain started to wander in another more curious direction. He began to ponder about the softness of Will Henry's skin in a new way. Suddenly the hands touching Will Henry's face and neck in his mind were not Kearns, but his own. He saw his fingers caressing Will Henry's throat and running along the straight line of his collarbone, indeed his skin was soft…." For the first time Warthrop fell into a deep sleep, dreaming dreams unlike any he had allowed himself to entertain before, with a most unlikely subject at their center.

Warthrop woke the next morning with a start. He had slept almost until noon sitting up in his library chair. He felt more rested than he had in a month and found himself feeling groggy and rather hazy. He had to backtrack stupidly to think of why he was asleep here. He felt like his sleep had been full of happenings but he was struggling to remember what went on in them. He noticed after a few moments that he was experiencing some discomfort in his drawers. He found that he was very moist there and he was perplexed as to why there was a cold dampness all around his genitals. He stood from the chair feeling very stiff, but he found he wanted desperately to clean himself, and as he began moving he decided a good meal wouldn't hurt him either. He was not particularly aware of why he had slept so well or felt so uncomfortable until he passed through the kitchen to go upstairs and he noticed Will Henry standing at the sink washing something. Immediately the doctor froze and stared at the back of Will Henry. Suddenly all of his dreams came rushing back to him as his face rose with the color of shame. His stomach was filled with a hot prickling sensation. Quickly the Doctor turned and mounted the steps as fast as he could, running into his room and slamming the door before Will Henry could realize he was there.

"Oh no." The Doctor thought to himself as he could feel a very personal side of himself hardening. He was not accustomed to erections that were not directly linked to discoveries in the field of aberrant biology. He was immediately distracted and drawn to the idea of returning downstairs and fulfilling his most recent fantasies.

"Wake up Warthrop!" The doctor said lightly smacking himself on his cheek. "Will Henry is a child, not part of your sick fantasies."

In truth the Doctor had never been able to experience the sexual part of his himself with anyone. He had interacted very little with people for a long time beyond his colleagues (even they only a few times a year) as well as James and Will Henry. It was as if Kearns opened up the idea of having intimate relations with a real human person in Warthrops mind for the first time. He had spent so much time imagining horrible things done to Will Henry by John Kearns, that he began to replace Kearns with himself in those scenarios, being aroused at the idea of using another human for sexual pleasure. The Doctor was immediately determined to think of these things no more. It was inappropriate and lewd. If he was going to engage in coitus with anyone, it surely should not be his adolescent assistant, no matter how alluringly pure he was or how close in proximity his body was.

The Doctor followed up on his resolve by avoiding Will Henry as much as possible, for about another week whenever they interacted, he still would not look at him and addressed him often with his back turned. Will noticed that the Doctors behavior was increasingly odd and he found himself no longer enjoying the peace and quiet he got from being ignored, but began to miss their interactions and found himself beginning to starve a little for any attention. The monstrumologist was his world, and currently his world was shunning him.

The nights were the worst for Warthrop. After his dreams he found himself alone in the dark, allowing his mind to wander to those deviant places. He knew Will Henry was close by, alone in his bed, warm and soft. Disgustingly he felt like a shepherd being enticed by the warm folds of his sheep. He too was starved in another way.

Finally on this night it was too much for him and he decided to visit Will Henry, not to touch him, but just to satiate the desire to be in his presence. Normally the monstrumologist would call in the night and Will Henry would sit by his side, but tonight the Doctor crept up the attic stair and lifted the door and crawled into the space where Will Henry lived.

Upon hearing the Doctor enter Will Henry sat up in bed, terrified with visions of one of the unearthly being they studied coming to end him at last.

"Will Henry….it's me." The Doctor said a raspy whisper. Will Henry said nothing but eyed the shadow of the Doctor warily. This sort of entrance had never occurred before.

Dr. Warthrop sat on the end of his bed, causing it to creak lightly while he sat.

"I wanted too…." The Doctor began to provide a reason for his visit but his voice failed him. Instead they sat in silence for a long time. Will Henry was wondering what the doctor could possibly want, and the monstrumologist was radiating heat from the thoughts of want torturing his brain. Abruptly as he came the Doctor got up and went quickly away. Leaving Will Henry confused and tired.

The next night the same thing occurred. Only this time after announcing his presence the Doctor said nothing, but sat much longer as if waiting for something. But again he went away leaving Will Henry more baffled than ever, but they said anything to each other of these encounters during the daylight hours. Will Henry accepted it as the monstrumologists bizarre erratic way of existing in the world.

On the third night the Doctor came, Will Henry almost expected it. He woke from his light sleep without a start and sat up. The Doctor said nothing, but Will could hear him breathe heavily as he sat at the foot of the bed. After agonizing moments of waiting patiently, the Doctor finally spoke.

Raggedly he said "Forgive me Will Henry, there is something I must do to alleviate my suffering."

With that the monstrumologist turned to face Will and leaned over him placing either of his knees on the blankets around Will's legs, with one hand on Will's chest he pushed the boy down against his mattress. Will was beyond perplexed as the Doctor panted unsteadily above him. Will heard the man swallow. The doctor sat back on his own heels and began to unbutton Will Henry's night shirt.

Will Henry had wanted attention from this man, e needed acknowledgement of his existence so that he did not go insane. But this was far from what he expected. He did not understand the monstrumologists actions, and when his shirt was unbuttoned, Warthrop proceeded to pull the covers from under him and shoved them to the end of the bed so he was straddling Will Henry's hips in nothing but a loose shirt and his trousers. Will Henry was embarrassed and confused but didn't have the ability to ask what was happening. He felt the monstrumologists strong hands begin to caress his face and neck, and he pushed Will's night shirt apart and began to touch his torso, running his hands up his chest to squeeze his shoulders, rub his stomach and pinch his small nipples. Will Henry gasped lightly at some of these ministrations. He could feel his small penis begin to swell with blood at the fondling. It felt so pleasant and so wrong. Dr. Warthrop was not to be touching him in this way. He was unable to question or protest. He felt the monstrumologist lean forward, his breath brushing his face as he pressed his hips against Will Henry's. Will let out a surprised cry when a heavy object, long and hard pushed down into his slender hips. Warthrop let out a noise and he knew that he couldn't wait any longer. He ripped Will Henry's night shirt clean in two and exposed the boy completely to himself. Afterward he quickly unbuttoned his trousers and shoved them down exposing his pulsating rock hard erection to the boy. Warthrop leaned forward again and snuck his arms under Will Henry's back to hold unto his shoulders. Will's legs were now spread wide by the position the monstrumologist laid on him and he was startled and scared by the man's organ touching him in places he hardly touched himself. The Doctor let his head fall on the pillow beside Will's as he began to pierce the cleft of Will's ass with the tip of his erection. The action sent Warthrop into a frenzy and he continued to thrust forward into Will. When Will cried out from the intensity Warthrop quickly deduced the source of the pain and spit into the palm of his hand which he proceeded to rub on his member.

In the gentlest way he knew possible Warthrop whispered into Will's ear "Will Henry this may hurt you some, but you have to trust me." The Doctors breath was hot on Will's ear. Will was unsure if he liked the feeling or not. He also did not feel so trusting in him at the moment.

After this small allowance for Will's comfort the Doctor began to penetrate him, shallowly at first, with small slow strokes, but soon this was not enough and the Doctor picked up speed while entering him deeper. Will wrapped his arms around Dr. Warthrops neck out of a need to cling to something. He alternately cried out in discomfort and moaned with pleasure. Dr. Warthrop was not a sensual man, and he did not make love to Will Henry with tender appreciation, but he did take the opportunity to lick the outside of Will Henry's ear, and rather roughly bite his neck while he thrust deeply into him.

Will Henry felt small and vulnerable under him, his ability to move and manipulate him so easily was appealing to the Doctor. He enjoyed the feel of him beneath him. He licked up the boys neck and up his cheek. He breathed hotly into his ear while Will Henry buried his face in the Doctors hair. The Doctor now grasped his slender hips firmly as he entered him again and again, the rickety attic bed banging against the wall. There was nothing in the dark night to hear their movements. The Doctors climax was nearing and his grip grew intense on Will Henry's immature body. He breathed raggedly and let his face rest against the boys. Will had never known pleasure and torment could be so closely linked as his own erection rubbed against the Doctors lower belly and shirt. He was experiencing immense feelings he had never encountered before but he could not be satiated. Will was also astounded by the joy he felt at the intimacy. It had been a long time since he had been able to touch another person.

As the monstrumologist thrust deeply into Will, filling him with himself, hitting the farthest corners of his inner walls, he whispered a guttural utterance. "You are mine Will Henry, you are mine and mine alone. Never forget who you belong too."

Will Henry was shocked by this statement. The Doctor had never said anything of the sort and had always made it apparent that though he found Will useful, every time he used the word indispensable Will was unsure if he was mocking him or just lying to them both. He had never expressed any ownership over Will's person before. It made Will feel both wanted and used. It was arousing and strangely aggravating.

Will Henry was not given much time to ponder this. The Doctor came inside of him while he spoke. His chest heaved with the intensity of his orgasm and he laid on Will Henry for a moment trying to catch his breath. After that moment, which was almost calm, Will Henry could have fallen asleep despite the weight of the Doctor. He felt the Monstrumologist pull out from inside of him. The Doctor rose from the bed and fixed his trousers and ran a hand through his dark thick hair. With his eyes adjusted to the dark he took one more fleeting look at Will Henry lying on the bed, bid him goodnight and retreated downstairs.

Will Henry was astonished. Will Henry was hurt. Will Henry was horny. He laid in his tiny attic bed, the monstrumologists fluids leaking out of him. He had begged in his mind for that man to look at him or speak to him and instead he came to him in the night and took his innocence. Will Henry cried alone in that room, silent tears streamed down his face as he felt the ruin of himself. His shirt was ripped and he hurt in places he never imagined he would. He was furious at Dr. Warthrop for leaving him alone like this. If he had the nerve to fuck him at least he could have the decency to hold him afterward. He pulled his blankets up over his violated body and let his hurt flow freely. His erection was raging on because he had not yet acquired the ability to release like an adult man. His exhausted body carried him quickly to sleep but even in his slumber he felt the repercussions in having been loved in that way. He would find himself wondering in the morning whether or not he wanted the opportunity for it to happen again.


End file.
